bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mōshin Tenmō
Mōshin Tenmō (盲信天網 Moushin tenmou; Eng Lit Translation, "Blind Vengeance,") was formerly known as one of the most wrathful, dangerous, and at times psychopathic of the Demon Ilk of Hell. After being sentenced by the Punisher for wreaking untold havoc without reason, Mōshin swore untold revenge upon her and her Hankami ilk as well as the rest of the mortal world. It wasn't until after being offered a chance of release in return of unspoken loyalty, that Mōshin has pledged his power and service to a enigmatic member of the Inner Circle. Appearance: Mōshin embodies a muscular, imposing demonic entity, with broad shoulders that encompasses his large musculature structure, with well defined tattoos that enamor his dark skin tone that often change in color depending on his emotions or the setting. He has a pair of daunting, gray-matte wings which can be folded onto the folds of his shoulder blades to make a weathered cloak at any time, with a span of up to five feet in each direction. He also has a pair of perfectly curved, black-gray horns that are mounted onto either side of his forehead, with the arch pointing down back at the top of his head. For legs, he has legs similar to that of a horse or a goat, with sharp, glean looking hooves and matted light gray fur running up to his waist. His hair is tied into a ceremonial ponytail bund, that lets his hair run down the length of his back past his waistline, with dark raven black texture. He's often seen without any clothing or accessories on his torso save for the colorful-changing tattoos in a celtic, embroidered style. He has a piece of raddy cloth tied around his eyes and the back of his head, leaving a slight tastle to tease his neck, compelling people into believing he's blind. Around his waistline, he wears a beautiful cloth of black and graywhich stretches down over his pelvis, with a similar designed tapered cuirass around his legs just above his ankles. Personality: Mōshin's personality is veiled with a serenity, contempted, and arrogance in believing his absolute power and dominance over the "lesser" spiritual races. For instance, while he believes Yashin to be the near pinnacle of divinity and spiritual evolution, he believes all other races, even the Hanta, are infallibly inferior to himself. He'd often give crass or rude comments to Yashin's other subordinates, believing himself to be indispensable and a asset he can't afford to lose. In battle, Mōshin will often allow himself to give a "worthy" opponent the first strike against himself, believing his superior Spiritual Power and endurance will shield himself. When he finds people annoying, he often uses underhanded tactics and then taunt them with a low, dispassionate tone before tossing them aside, incapacitated to further add insult to their injury. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Powers/Abilities: Ungodly Spiritual Power: Due to his origins as the Harbinger of Apocalypse of his demon ilk, Mōshin has incredibly monstrous Spiritual Power, dwarfing that of any single skilled Captain, capable of putting anyone of that single caliber to their knees by emitting his daunting, terrifying killing intent within his Spiritual Pressure, capable of causing the ground and air to collapse in of itself when fully exerting his power. Manipulating his personal spirit energy alone, Mōshin can weave currents of vibrant, violent spiritrons as a automatic repelling forcefield on impulse or even form weapons out of thin air to hurtle at his enemies, though their effects are insignificant compared to most of his abilities. Capable Physical Combatant: Mōshin quite excells at utilizing his innate speed, strength, and senses to his advantage, capable of taking many opponents by surprise by swiftly utilizing incredible feats of hand-to-hand, as well as adapting his style to that of an opponent's weakness, and turn his higher augmented powers to his better uses. Ungodly Strength: Mōshin's body has exceptional strength, even among demon ilk, he's capable of preforming titanic feats of physical power, capable of utilizing it within sheer instinct or small supposedly inconsequential gestures towards his targets. Though he's yet to utilize any of these feats within a span of over a thousands years, Mōshin is eager to demonstrate against his enemies and prove himself worthy of Yashin's trust and confidence in himself. Ungodly Speed: Perhaps one of his most fearful traits, Mōshin is capable of moving at indescribably high speeds, creating fast-movement techniques and utilizing his wings for maximum speed, capable of even appearing as if he disappeared and coming from another direction. Sometimes, he can make people look like they're standing still in the wake of his incredible speed. Glave Master: His dual wielded demon forged glaves are by far his favored choice of combat against swordsman or weaponsmasters of any degree, Mōshin has adapted a style that allows him to use a acrobatic, swift, and deadly graceful form of fighting, nearly contrary to his brutish tactics when utilizing hand-to-hand combat against his opponents. Higher Developed Senses: Containing most of the basic humanoid five senses, Mōshin has excelling hearing, taste, touch, smell, and even incredibly high spiritual sensory abilities mirroring that of a Pesquisa or a form of panoramic viewpoint towards his battlefield and everywhere else. He's often said that he has nearly no blindspots to trace his prey and its movements. Higher Developed Healing: Mōshin wouldn't ever say he has the ability to regenerate, saying that is by far a more "farce" that lesser races possess. Instead, Mōshin manipulates the spiritrons within his body to accelerate modes of healing to a incredible rate that it looks as if there is no wound to begin with, capable of utilizing this ability to even grow back lost limbs and internal organs. Higher Developed Endurance: Capable of taking full hits from most types of Kido gunfire, as well as physical strikes from sealed and Shikai state Captains' Zanpakuto, Mōshin is able to withstand titanic destructive blasts of energy, elements, physical attacks, and even mental sent strikes, and keep fighting at a indefinitely surprising rate. Equipment/Paraphenilia: The Binding Cloth: Cloth that is wrapped forever around his eyes, sealing a terrifying and dreadful secret within himself, Mōshin can always see past it, but never see it with "open" eyes. Despite being freed from Hell's punishment by the Hankami, this is a form of penance he forever bears as a reminder of his "sins". Unholy Forged Items: (金輪際 konrinzai; Eng Lit Translation, "Doomsday,") Konrinzai Glaves: The Konrinzai Glaves are passed down to each harbinger of apocalypse, as the duty of that Demon of the "War" trait is to seek out and disperse all life into a maelstrom of blood and agony. These glaves contain special properties that allow them to preform a few unique abilities besides offer unique array of killing potential moves in a traditional, cutting matter. Behind the scenes/Trivia: The main appearance is based on the hit Blizzard video game character, Illidan Stormrage, in his demon form. Quote(s): -"You wretched swine! This is far from over! I'll never rest until you and all of your kind are impaled on my citadel! YOU HEAR ME?! I will kill you, and every last of the HANKAMI! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" (Mōshin's last words to the Punisher before being sentenced)